idlehandswbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire Keo'Suvar
THE SUCCESS OF SUVAR The Suvar's greatest strength is its relatively lax centralized government. Their involvement in daily life is often limited to wars, taxes, and large building projects, leaving governing towns and cities up to local magistrates. Communication One of the reasons for Suvar's success is its immediate method of communication. As the empire emerged from the Atana desert, they were able to mobilize the great Divya Birds. This keeps a strong connection between the far-reaching borders of the empire and the centralized government in the Atana. As the government is able to keep in contact with their subordinates they can effectively send aid to those areas, dramatically reducing the likelihood of riots and mutinies. Control The Suvar keep much of their empire under control due to its main tenant: better with us, than without us. Keo'Matr is an unforgiving world, often devoid of resources and running water for much of its landscape. The promise of security and food is a hard bargain to turn down for small, destitute villages among the desert. Taxes and a draft are low prices to pay when faced with the hard-living most on Keo must endure. The Suvar does not rule its people through fear of punishment but through the very reality of impoverishment. Like any Empire, Suvar also has its own set of propaganda. They control the information learned by their citizens and often paint their rival, the Keo'Dara as fringe cultists and barbarians by nature, which is simply untrue. AGENDA ''' '''Acquisition of Resources The Suvar make no claims otherwise, they strive for the stability of their nation by absorbing the nations around them. Their homeland is a barren landscape, the only thing keeping this civilization from thriving was its lack of a reliable food source. With the ability to barter the limited resource of freshwater, they often use their economic influence to force other, smaller kingdoms to join theirs. Protection of Lohaj Suvar's citizens and rulers esteem Lohaj as their ancestral holy land and will defend the location with the full force of their military. They intend to keep Lohaj an independent state and exercise their military power to do so. Suvar believes that it is the land's divine right to remain free of political ties and thus loans out its forces without recompense. This is regarded as the civilizations one selfless act. ASSETS Military * Suvar's largest asset is its expansive military. In every conquered land there is an enstated draft, half of each family's children must serve at least 1 year of Military service. * The army is trained well and paid well, the incentive to join is high as the benefits are notoriously lavish for the higher ranking nobility. GOVERNMENT STRUCTURE * The Emperor/Empress: The Emperor is the "Leader of Leaders" but by title only. They are usually of the royal bloodline and hold extreme political power but do not oft take part in the creating of laws. * The Supreme Council: These are the true leaders of the empire, presiding under the rank of the Emperor but in unity having more power than them. The Senator: Responsible for the lawmaking decisions. ** The Treasurer: Responsible for economic decisions. ** The Supreme Commander: Presides over militant forces. ** The Benefactor: Is largely responsible for the welfare of the citizens. ** Each of these council members is expected to work in conjunction with each other. * The Council: The Council is divided into the Senate, the Treasury, the Military, and the Benefactors. They are high ranking officials living in Suvar which handle high-priority needs within the kingdom, they can utilize the powers of other branches in order to complete the tasks that need to be completed. * The Magistrates: Instead of relying solely on the rule of its central government, the Suvar empire gives much power to the people it has conquered. Trying to communicate laws from one governing body would be an unwieldy task and so each city is ruled by its own governing party. These are called Magistrates. They are meant to comply with the laws of the Suvar while providing for the specific needs of their people. * '''The Imparters: '''This is technically a branch of the military, but they operate largely independently. They are responsible for making sure every order made by the central government reaches every corner of the Empire in a timely fashion. They also coordinate with the council in creating new roads and ensuring any problem perhaps needing federal intervention is addressed. They are the direct link between the people and the government.